


Fanvid - My World

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 vid for Lt. Aiden Ford to the song "Ordinary" by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - My World

Another older vid repost, originally from 2005. This time a Ford vid.

**Length:** 3:35 minutes

**Song:** "Ordinary" by Train

**Warnings:** canonical violence

**Spoilers:** Season 1 of SGA only

 

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-MyWorld.WMV) for 31Mb wmv

 

  
[My World](http://vimeo.com/81123428) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**  



End file.
